Banburu Suzume
Banburu Suzume, also known as the Bee Heroine: Honey Queen is a student at Jibun High School's Class 1-B with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Inherited Mutant Feature Her yellow streaks are in fact natural, being inherited from her father. Gallery Banburu Suzume.gif Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Average Strength: Average Speed: Average Stamina: Average Durability: Average Endurance: Average Reflexes: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Suzume usually tries to cover her opponents in honey to slow them down for her allies, however she'll take opportunities to deal physical damage with her Honey Scope techniques whenever she can. Suzume normally tries to conserve how much glucose she's using so that she has enough to unleash large waves of honey in key moments. Quirk Honey: Gives Suzume the ability to generate honey from her above her waist. If this honey touches her below her waist, it hardens. If this hardened honey touches her upper body, it'll return to its semi-liquid state. Her honey doesn't offer any resistance to her upper body, nor does it stick to it. Techniques Honey Wave: Suzume unleashes a wave of honey in the direction of her opponent, covering them in honey. Honey Tidal Wave: Suzume unleashes a large wave of honey in the direction of her opponents. Uses a large amount of glucose. Honey Blast: Suzume emits an exercise ball sized blast of honey from somewhere on her upper body. Honey Shot: Suzume emits a soccer ball sized shot of honey from her palm. While smaller, this technique is faster, carries more kinetic energy, and uses less honey than Honey Blast. This technique can also be charged, causing it to become even faster and carry even more kinetic energy. Honey Fist: Suzume emits a fist-sized and shaped shot of honey from her fist. While smaller, slower, and carries a bit less kinetic energy than Honey Shot, this technique is both faster to use and easier to use. Super Moves Honey Preservation: After getting her opponents stuck in her honey, she steps in it, causing it to harden and trap them. Giant Honey Tidal Wave: Suzume unleashes a giant wave of honey in the direction of her opponents. Uses almost all of the glucose normally in her body. Honey Scope: Honey Bazooka: Suzume props her heel on something that is waist level, aims, and then fires a Honey Blast that barely grazes the top of her big toe, causing the Honey Blast to harden and become a hard ranged attack. Honey Scope: Sniper Cannon: Suzume props her heel on something that is waist level, aims, charges up a Honey Shot, and then fires it so that barely grazes the top of her big toe, causing the Honey Shot to harden and thus become much more dangerous. Other Compatibility Good Bad Equipment & Weapons * Hero Costume: * Honey Comb Sandals: Black and yellow sandals with the sole's being designed like honeycombs. This allows her to harden her honey by stepping on without being barefoot. It's also made so that it's a bit shorter than her toes, allowing her to harden her honey quickly by kicking it as well as use her Honey Scope techniques. Battles Trivia * Her name Banburu means Bumble and Suzume is half the word Hornet. * Her birthday is on National Bee Day. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Jibun Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe